UNCLOGGING THE TOILET (Ft.Chilly Panda)
UNCLOGGING THE TOILET (Ft.Chilly Panda) is a YouTube video by Tabbes. It was first posted on April 25, 2017. Description Nasty dark times... Summary Tabbes shares a nasty dark real-life story about trying to fix a toilet one of her friends accidentally clogged. Story Nice disclaimer Due to the gross content here, Tabbes warned viewers to leave the video if they're eating steak, pizza, or chocolate ice cream. Looking back at this video, Tabbes was wondering why she wanted to share this story in the first place because it was ridiculous and might harm her reputation. Despite the disclaimer, there might be a viewer who would blame Tabbes for this video even though they're the one who started watching it. Unclogging the toilet One summer day at church, there was nobody around except Tabbes and four friends whose names (for the video) are Luna, Sophie, Eggnog, and Stove. They were supposed to go to a barbecue after church was over. After waiting upstairs for 10 minutes with Eggnog and Stove, Tabbes went downstairs to check on Luna and Sophie who were in the bathroom. Tabbes waited for another 10 minutes then knocked on the door. Sophie opened the door and told her that there was an issue in the bathroom. Luna, after some hesitation, said that she clogged the toilet and feared that the toilet would overflow if she tried to flush. Tabbes tried plunging it but it still did not work. They were late for the barbecue, but Tabbes stopped for nothing. She went to the kitchen to grab long dish-washing gloves and a plastic foam bowl. She put on the gloves and dug deep into the toilet to clear the path of the pipe. After that when Tabbes looked at her hand, it was covered in a gross mix of poop and food bits. She put the mess into the bowl and tried flushing again, causing the toilet water to overflow. Luna and Sophie brought in another bowl while Tabbes was scooping the water into the sink. Tabbes dug her hand in again and the water was going inside the glove. She tried plunging and flushing one more time. It did not work, and she gave up. Then Stove barged into the room, and after the girls told him what happened, he did not judge. He tried plunging a few times and flushing, and somehow it worked. The toilet was fixed. After that, Tabbes washed her hands. Everyone mopped the floors and went in Luna's car. Tabbes double-checked to see if her hands are clean, but there was one stain she missed. Luna pulled over and gave Tabbes some tissues to wipe it off. The barbecue did not matter anymore because everyone lost their appetite in that "sh*tty" experience. Characters *Tabbes *Luna *Sophie *Eggnog *Sophie Trivia *Chilly Panda did the voice of Luna. *This is one of a few Tabbes videos to feature the voice of Chilly Panda. Other videos include: THANKS FOR 10K + Art Tips (Ft. Chilly Panda), Dealing with Kids, Locked in a Cellar, and My Gangsta Relatives. *The first two panels of the Gunshow comic "On Fire", where a dog is in a burning room and in the second panel said "This is fine" is used with Tabbes' animated face covering the dog's face in both panels. Category:2017 videos Category:Tabbes videos